


Laurens, I like you a lot

by ayyyeli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, High School AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Modern AU, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, and I need to stop, but how can I not, like it's so cute, tbh I wasn't going to ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyeli/pseuds/ayyyeli
Summary: Alexander Hamilton asks John Laurens to Homecoming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm shit at summaries and titles, I'm probably going to change the title at some point. But this is going to be a one shot of some cute lams.
> 
> Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

“Mon ami, you should ask Laurens to Homecoming next Saturday, because if you don’t you’ll be all alone.”

“L-Lafayette! What the Hell? Laurens? John Laurens. My best friend? No, I can't” Alexander exclaimed quietly, in case John was back from the bathroom already.

The three (and soon to be four) were in the library, studying for their last class of the day.  The group always got permission to go to the library instead of classroom, because Alexander would always get into fights with someone or another.

“Right. And why not?” Hercules Mulligan - one of Alexander Hamilton’s friends - asked him.

“Because I wasn’t planning on going to the dance.”

“Non non, mon ami. You’re going to this dance, and if I have to drag you there myself, then so be it.” Lafayette warned. “And Laurens is going with you” He added with afterthought.

Before he could respond, John Laurens - one of the main topics of the group’s conversation at the moment - came back from the bathroom, and everyone was silent.

“Why aren’t you guys talking? Oh, I see how it is... You were talking about me weren’t you? About how great I am?” John laughed, joking with the group.

“Nah, bro. You wish though, don’t you? But Alexander here has something to ask you, and Laf and I have to go… somewhere,” Hercules said, and dragged Lafayette to the opposite side of the library, and out of the door.

“Well, that was interesting… What is it Alex?” John looked nervous, as if Alexander was about to tell him something bad.

Sensing that John was uneasy, Alexander tried to reassure him. He reached out to put his hand on John’s shoulder, but pulled away instead, deciding against it. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Oh, that’s good, I mean… I thought-” He cut John off.

“Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothedancewithmelikeasadateorsomething?” Alexander said, his face turning a deep shade of pink.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite understand that...” John looked confused.

Alexander took a deep breath, “I was wondering if you would like to-to-to go to-to the dance with me. Like as a date-type thing I guess…” He said, not meeting his eyes.

John laughed.  He had never seen Alexander this flustered or this inarticulate in his entire life.  His face brightened to the color of a cherry when he realized that Alexander, - _the Alexander Hamilton_ \- was asking him out on a date.

“Oh, god.  You-you're being serious. This isn't a joke!  Of course I will! I-I-I-I’d love to!"  He breathed out, almost inaudibly.

"Oh my god you scared me for a second.  I thought you might say no!” He looked up at John Laurens and smiled as he held his arms out, as if asking for a hug.

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alexander. “Hug. I love hugs!” He smiled and buried his head in Alex’s shoulder. Even though Alexander was shorter than him, John’s face was nestled in the crook between Alexander’s neck and shoulders. “You smell nice” John unintentionally mutters. He wanted to stay like that forever.

“Should we go find Laf and Hercules or should we leave them here?” Alexander asked, not saying anything about John’s embarrassing comment.

“They’re probably making-out or something.. Let’s leave them here,” He joked, and slowly let go of the embrace.

Alexander laughed. “If you insist, mon amour.” They started to walk towards the exit, and he slips his hand into John’s.

“Are you the new Lafayette, then?” He asked with a laugh.

“Non. Je suis Alexander Hamilton. Je suis pas Lafayette.” Just after Alexander finished speaking, Laf and Hercules strolled back into the library, just as they were going to go find them.

“Ah, Bonjour mon amis! Did you have a nice chat?” Laf asks, after making their way over to the two younger boys. They grinned and started laughing when they saw that Alexander and John were holding hands. “I guess you did, then. Did you not?”

“Yeah. Perfect timing, you guys. We were just about to go look for you!” Alexander laughed.

“Oh, regardez, mon amour! They’re holding hands!” Lafayette squealed. “Comment mignon! Comment mignon! Comment mignon!” They shrieked - much to the librarian’s dismay - and was quite literally jumping up and down and clapping, fangirling about John and Alexander holding Hands.

“Non, non! Pas mignon! se taire!” Alexander stammered, his face reddening with each word.

John’s face turned several shades darker than it originally was, and mumbled something about his father never knowing about this.

“Oh chérie, bien sûr que non. Jamais!” Lafayette declared.

“I don’t even think your douche bag ‘father’ has ever even spoke to me in my life. Hate to break that streak now. And I don’t even want to think about being near him, much less talking to him. My lips are sealed,” Hercules growled, the mention of Henry Laurens putting a damper on his mood.

“You guys are the best. On a happier note, Herc, are we still allowed to hang at your house after school?” He looked up at Lafayette and Hercules, still clutching Alexander’s hand.

“Of course! Honestly my parents don’t even give a shit who comes over to my house anymore...” Hercules assured - a bit too loudly, which caused a glare and a “Shhh!” from the librarian at the desk.

“Mon amour! Quieter! You have to be quiet if you want us to be allowed to stay in the library for our last class period. If we’re too loud, they’ll kick us out… Like they did last year,” Lafayette reminded him.

“And if they kick us out, then we have to sit in that god-forsaken classroom with fucking Samuel Seabury. You don’t want that, do you?” Alexander complained.

“And Charles Lee. Don’t forget that asshole. God, he thinks he’s so fucking cool, but newsflash: you’re actually annoying as fuck.” John groaned.

Hercules gasped. “John Laurens! Don’t say such scandalous words! A small pure child such as yourself should not be tainting your mouth with such profanities!” He teased, as John gave him a death glare.

“Ha-HA. Man you guys are so fucking hilarious,” He muttered under his breath.

“Oh, we know, mon ami. That’s why you love us,” Lafayette murmured, as Alexander and Hercules burst into a fit of giggles.

“I’m not a damn child. I'm not even the youngest!  Lafayette is the youngest!” The South Carolinian said, obviously annoyed.

“Oh here we go again…” Alexander complained.

“And you don’t even call Alexander a child! He’s practically the youngest! And... you know what? He’s actually fucking shorter than me too! So who’s the fucking child here? I don-” Thankfully the bell to signal the end of school sounded, cutting John off mid-sentence.

“Finally. So… To Herc’s house?” Alexander questioned, throwing all of his stuff into the carry-on bag he kept his school things in.

“Oui, mon ami. To Herc’s house” Lafayette ordered. “This way, we’re walking! garder la cadence, mon ami, garder la cadence!” Lafayette walked out of the school’s building via side door in the library.

“Why are we following Laf’s lead, Herc?” Alex pondered. “It’s your house.”

“Because I don’t feel like it, and you don’t want to get into Lafayette’s way when they’ve made up their mind about something,” He responded with a laugh.

“How long does the walk take, Herc? My father is coming home from a business trip tonight, and I don’t want to be late, so I need to know what time I should leave” Laurens remembered.

“Most of the time… It takes around 15 minutes I think. I’ll time it for you, okay?” Hercules grabbed his phone and turned the timer on, to see how long the trek home would take.

“Thank you, Herc. I appreciate it. Jeez, LAFAYETTE SLOW DOWN I’M NOT SIX FUCKING FEET TALL SO SORRY I DON’T HAVE AS LONG OF LEGS AS YOURS!” John shouted. “Herc, tell Lafayette to slow down? Not everyone’s six feet fucking three, or however fucking tall they are.”

“Yeah, sure. But you got to keep up, shortie!” Hercules joked, jogging up to Lafayette to keep him company.

“They’re cute together, huh?” John whispered, slipping his hand into Alex’s.

“Yeah, but too bad they’re all the way up there. What nerve, leaving two small boys all by their lonesome.” Alex said, as he rubbed circles on the back of John's hand.  “What a shame, not wanting to be around such a beautiful guy like me. Oh well, I guess you get me all to yourself then.” Alex shamelessly flirted, as John’s face got increasingly darker. 

"Wait! I'm not small!  How dare you call me small Alexander Hamilton!  I am not the one who is 5'7"!  Okay, you're-" John was cut off by Alex letting go of his hand and running ahead to join Lafayette and Hercules, whining that John was abusing him.

John raced to catch up with them smiling to himself and thinking, that maybe, just maybe, this day would be a good one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
